My Breaking Moons
by SnoopyCullen
Summary: Post Eclipse in my own little way. Hint, Hint Bella is Pregnant. She is still also trying to tell Charlie she's getting married
1. WHAT!

**I do not own _'Twilight' _only the plot, so please do not sue. Just read and critique. Again I do _NOT_ hate the Twilight characters just my _imagination_. Be lucky there is _NO sex_ ( lemons -equals- sour story )!! Byeee!! **

Edward and I were in my kitchen discussing seating arrangements and telling Charlie and Renee about our engagement.

"What if we give him a nice note from Carlise."

"What about one from Alice and Rosalie, you know how your dad loves Alice." That wasn't a half bad idea _I _knew how much Charlie loved Alice. He probably won't after he finds out it's _Alice _planning the wedding. While all this was happening I was enjoying a _Thai Kitchen_ noodle soup thingy.

"Mmmm, this is good. Thank you Edward. But how did you know I was going to like this-" I pointed to my bowl half empty or half full ...

"Just eat. We still have to discuss wedding stuff and what not, I'll bring down your C.D player and we'll start talking with Alice." He placed a delicate kiss on my cheek and he was off to get my C.D player from my room. I was in mid bite when someone was pounding on the door behind me

BANG BANG BANG BOOM

"Bellllaaa, open the door or I'll kick it dooownnn... Belll-- whoop" Alice wasn't there. about two seconds later I was again in mid bite when I felt four people kiss my cheeks, one Emmett hug, and a Jasper hug. "Uhh, he he, hi guys." I had to finish my noodles quickly because we had guests over and thats when we heard it... something made of glass fell and broke.

"What was that, Edward" Esme's motherly voice filled the air with worry. Her super ears obviously heard something I couldn't, stupid human ears.I called up the stairs "Edward, what's going on?!." I was suddenly craving a peanut-butter, nutella, jelly, and banana sandwich when Jasper came over and said in a whisper "Bella, please control your cravings. I don't want to upchuck chocolate, banana, peanuts,and grape jelly. Oh and why are you having this strange mood-swing?"

That's when his eyes widened and something '_bing_'-ed in his head. He got my arm and took me to the local grocery store. When we got there he locked me in the bathroom before I could react he came back with a little box that said "_Clear Blue"_. Oh shit. "Jasper you little..." I sighed "Jasper why did you steal me this?" He was still guarding the door because there was a small dent forming. "I got you that because you have the symptoms of a pregnant woman. You haven't had well...um... intimate contact with Jacob, have you?" I was screaming "Of course not!!" and outraged. He replied in the same tone "Well You _Don't _Have To Yell_!! See_ there you go again with the fuckin' mood-swings!!Just take the god damned test, it won't do any wrong. Right, Bells?_" _

I had to roll my eyes at him "Right,_ Jazz_" I took the test and soon I got the worried look on my face. Jasper thought so and came in but as he was opening the door he was asking a whole bunch of things like "Bella you ok?" or "I'm felling worried, Bella do _you _feel ok?" and "I'm coming in. Is it okay to look cause I'm... in!"

"Jasper, I'm F#KIN PREGNANT, OF COURSE I'M GONNA BE worried and HAPPY!" I jumped up and hugged him real tight, then he pulled me away, "Bella, you should tell Edward and Carlisle now and get that over with and marry Edward... quick. Alice can Plan this over-night so don't worry. Just give her a few of your key details and it will be set. If you want to, of course." I completely forgot about about the wedding planing when suddenly I felt something hot and acid-like crawling up my throat then out my mouth towards the wall. Puke flew on the wall barely getting me on my shoes. "Ewww. Clean yourself up before the people come out."

I did as he said. I washed my mouth, cleaned my black slip-on _Vans_, and ran out and there was Alice and Jasper waiting for me, they were the only ones who knew...

Whenwe got back to the house Edward came out in a flash. "Bella. Bella, Bella,Bell-aaa. Are you okay, Love?" He was inspecing my body for visible scars. "I'm okay, Edward." I chuckled, then looked towards Alice and Jasper standing side-by-side, they looked at each other then nodded. I took a deep breath and then with shakiness in my voice, I spoke "Edward, I'm more than fine. I'm _pregnant._" can tell he wasn't breathing, neither was Esme or Carlisle, but Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were ecstatic, not so much Rosalie she seemed Happy and shocked.

"Bella, Are you sure you're, you know, _expecting_ a child from Edward." Carlisle pointed to Edward, who I might add was still shocked and well _not breathing_."Yea. I took the test and every thing is correct and that there are no miscalculations." I thought about Jasper "Trust me I _know _I'm having a child or more..."


	2. Charlie

**I Don't Own _Twilight._ Enough said, read. XD  
**

* * *

I could hear Edward's voice break as he asked " More? We're having _more_ than _one_ child." I gave Edward a shy smile and nodded. He gently threw his arms around me and kissed me with more passion and love than before. "Umm. Edward there's just one problem." He looked at me funny "What is it? I'm sure we can get through it." I tried to say it low enough so that only can hear me "Charlie and Renee."His eyes flew open from the lazy droop when he discovered we had to break the ice to my overly protective parents about _two_ miracles. The wedding and the multiple children I was to birth soon.

"Oh, _crap. _I forgot about them and the wedding." I was beginning to grow fond of Jasper's over night wedding planning idea. Maybe I should. No. I will marry Edward, in _two _days. "Hey Alice can you plan my entire wedding today? And can I stay over at your house for the rest of the week?" She seemed ... happily confident. " Of course, Bella, you can stay longer, if you wish. And I thank you for the challenge, but I already planned your wedding ceremony."

"How will Charlie take the news?" That worried me the most.

"Fairly well, but"-she turned her head towards Edward- "Edward ask her hand for marriage. Before you actually go though with this." Edward just nodded.

I leaned towards him "Is Charlie coming soon??" He bent down and scooped me up in his powerful arms "Up the street as we speak. Go easy, he saw our cars and is speeding out of shock." Edward placed gently on the couch then knelt to rubbed my tummy. I saw a smile creep up onto his angelic face. Just then we heard the cruiser pull up, Alice sat in between Edward and I so _no_ suspicions rise.

Charlie.

He came bursting through the door his face red as if he ran from the police station while holding his breath. "Oh, hey dad" He just glared at Edward with hatred filling his eyes then he talked "Isabella,"- he only called me _Isabella_ when he was extremely pissed- "What are the _Cullens_ doing _here_?" I saw the anger in his eyes and suddenly felt fear and sadness overwhelm my every being. Tears started impairing my vision. Edward saw me scared, frightened, and crying. He wasn't so happy "Bella what's wrong?" He dried the tears just as they started to fall with a small silk handkerchief and reassured me that everything is going to be alright.

Charlie came over to me thinking Edward had harmed me again. "What did you do to her Cullen?" Charlie snarled at Edward. That made me cry even more, I got up and bolted to my room. I was still crying when I heard Jasper talking me into opening the door for him. I finally calmed down when someone was pounding on the door lightly. "Bella, let me in I want to talk to you. Is it true you agreed to marry this boy??"

The water-works started again but instead of just being scared, I was mad too. "You know what, Charlie-" I was yelling, damn mood swings "I did say _yes_ to Edward, and I was all happy about it, then you being the nosy annoyance you are just ruined it for me!! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!!" I had just realized how these thing affected me. The Cullens were the only ones aloud to come in my room they knew what was going on. Carlisle and Jasper calmed Charlie down and said it would be a good idea if I stayed over at their house.

"But what if something happens to her? I do not trust Edward to take care of my daughter." I could tell I wasn't the only one disgusted by Charlie's rant, Edward was snarling the entire time.

"Bella is going to stay with Alice, nothing is going to go wrong. Also I will be home and in close contact with the kids."

"What if the both of them decide to have _sex_. What would you do then, huh?" This was getting ridiculous. I opened the door and confronted the man I refuse to call '_dad'. "_Charlie, I am _not_ a child. I am going to the Cullen's house and I _don't _need your permission any more!" Carlie just stared at me then out of rage. Just as I started walking down the stairs with Edward and the other members of his family something snagged my hair forcing me back up the stairs.

When I looked it was Charlie- I shudder at his name- pulling me away from my soon-to-be family. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow! " Edward came back up growling and then the entire family got defensive. He got a hold of Charlie's arm making him release my hair so that I was free from his grip. "Listen here Charlie Swan, if you put one more hand on my fiancé I swear I will find a way to get my vengeance, and don't think I forget things easily I still remember how you were when you first met us. Bitter old sorry excuse of a bastardly father." He spit out the last part in Charlie's face and with that we left him there speechless and dumbfounded.


	3. Humor Me!

**I Don't Own _Twilight._ I wish then Edward would be ... making out with me, not _Bella. READ.  
_**

* * *

I was starting to feel bad about leaving Charlie, then again he didn't trust me nor my fiancé. So why the HELL should I trust him?? Edward came into the dining area with a plate of my favorite foods, pizza, pasta, tacos, and chocolate cake. "Oh. Thank you Edward. But I don't think I'm going to eat all of this."

I took a bite of the cheesy pizza. "You are when the four miracles in you start growing." The cheese from the pizza was hanging from my mouth. I swallowed hard "Alice did you just say four? _Please_ humor me and tell me it was just a joke! "

Her hair was flying as she shook her head, while wearing a big ass smile.

"Oh, shit Edward I don't feel so hot." I was dizzy and nauseous at the same time.

"Bella, do you need to throw up?" worry was of course in Edward's velvety voice. I nodded slowly so I didn't make my self sicker. In one quick fluid movement Edward picked me up and took me to the bathroom. Yea, everything I ate was in the poor toilet.

"Bella?" Rosalie was in the doorway wanting to talk to me. I looked up from the bowl and wiped my face with a piece of tissue "Are you okay?" I gave a tiny nod then she looked at Edward.

"What did you do to her? She's freaking _pregnant." _She shoved Edward, she was obviously playing around because she hugged Edward and congratulated the both of us on _my_ pregnancy.

While Rosalie was hugging me in came Emmett and picked me up instead of hugging me he whispered into my ear "Bella if you ever need anything just ask. I'm willing to be those kids personal body guard."

I laughed and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. He put me down only to punch Edward and cry with tearless joy. Rosalie was also crying but she smacked Emmett and told him to 'man up'.

When I started feeling a little better we went back down to Alice who I guess was exploding with happiness. I was going to get married tomorrow.

"Bella you should really tell Renee about the wedding." I was giving her the 'Bitch please' look, "Alice please, the damn wedding is tomorrow, _**and**_ as if she _wants_ to come." Rosalie and Esme came up behind me.

"Bella maybe you should tell Charlie and Renee about the engagement today." I felt fear strike the three of us (Jasper, Edward, and I). "Hell no. Charlie will find a way to kill Edward. And well Renee, Psh, consider me dead already." I threw my hands up for emphasis.

I couldn't think of Renee right now. We continued to plan the wedding. Alice had thousands of samples. Fabric, cake, wine, invitations, music, even exact replicas of the venue!

"Alice maybe you can do this on your own, I- I- I can't choose. You know a lot about fashion. Your choice..." she went bezurk "The colors need to be blue and beige, it can't be huge, keep it simple and please, I'm begging you, don't invite _any _of the werewolfs."

She nodded, I was starting to feel hungry. So I stepped into the kitchen and started to make myself a sandwich. Ever since I moved out the Cullen family started to put their refrigerator to good use. The sandwich its self was toasting in a oven toaster, and I was cutting a tomato when Jasper walks in.

Me + Knife + Jasper -equals- Bloody Trouble

Before any of us could do anything I called for "EDWARRRRRRDDDDDDD!!" He was beside me before I could blink. I put the knife down and stepped back with my hands up. Jasper was chuckling and Edward was very _very _confused.

* * *

**I know this chapter is my shortest. But it's kind of hard talking to my all time crush _and_ writing a story at the same time. Read, Reveiw, ENJOY!! NOW!!**


	4. Wedding and Tomatoes XP

_Previous Chapter:_

_Before any of us could do anything I called for "EDWARRRRRRDDDDDDD!!" He was beside me before I could blink. I put the knife down and stepped back with my hands up. Jasper was chuckling and Edward was very __very confused._

Bloody Trouble or Not?

* * *

"What the freak is going on, Jasper" Edward demanded. Before Jasper could stop laughing I spoke up.

"Knowing how clumsy I am I need you to cut that tomato. With a sharp knife." Without protest Edward did as he was told and I went to sit at the counter on a bar stool. Jasper came an sat next to me, and after a few minutes of Edward slicing a tomato like a perfect _V-Slicer_ Jasper talked slowly and very quietly.

"You know it's been a while since I've been near tomatoes. The last time I even saw a one was _years_ ago." He got a very far away look on his flawless face. "I remember eating them whole, like apples, with my parents on my aunts farm back in Texas a long time ago."

When Edward came with my plate of sliced tomato. Before Jasper can get up I grabbed his wrist and held up a tomato slice. "Ya want one?" He refused politely "Sorry Ma'am, but my parents taught me better than to take food from pregnant women." he softly shook his head.

"It's not taking if I'm offering."

"Sorry Bella, I can't eat."

"Why can't you just taste it then spit it out?" He cocked his head to one side

"Then that would be a waste of food, Bella. I can't. Eat your tomatoes in peace, I'll go send waves Edward waves of love so you have 'Dinner and a Show'."

"You will have a piece young one," I was Trying my _best Obi-Wan _imitation.

"I will have a piece, _Obi-Wan,_" Jasper said jokingly.

He sat down and took the smallest piece of tomato that was on the plate and took a bite from it. "Just as I remember." He said that with a smile on his face. "I'm glad your enjoying this, but can you stop sending joy waves while I have heart burn." I was grinning angrily. "Sorry." He muttered and went back to eating.

"Hey, Hey, Bell-la."

"What Emmett?"

"I got a fishy."

"Really?"

"Yup. I named him klutzy, just for you."

I laughed at Emmett and finished my sandwich and most of the tomatoes before Alice swayed into the dining room area, "So, what are we doing today?" She was trying to hide a album marked in big letters 'WEDDING :D' behind her tiny back.

"Why do you have that?"

"Why do I have what?"

"That," I was pointing to the album, "big book thing."

"Let me see, Alice?" Jasper you sneaky... cat

"Fine, Jazz." She sighed in defeat "Check this out."

_**The Wedding Day -Humming- "The Wedding March"**__** and twirling around my room in a pretty dark party dress! XD**_

"Alice, who's coming to the wedding?"

She was shoving me in my dress. It had gotten smaller since I was pregnant with four, instead of two or one, kids.

"Umm. Let me see. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Seth, Billy, Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Sam, Emily, Edward, Jessica, Renee, Phil, um Angela, and Ben." _Wait did she just say "Seth, Billy, Charlie, Sam, Emily, **Renee and Phil**" were invited?!_

"Er, Say again."

"I invited people you didn't want me to invite, like your parents, okay."

My mouth was hanging open.

"Why you little...". I was waving my finger in her face, "I will die if they really come, Alice. Didn't you see Charlie when I first figured out I was pregnant?! He didn't even know what was going on he was soo pissed about me just going to your house!!" I yelled at Alice.

"Look honey, don't get yourself worked up. It's bad for your kids." Charlie will behave, trust me I know." She tapped her temple with two fingers.

After I was shoved in my dress, strapped into my **death traps**, was painted with cosmetics, bejeweled with dozens of gems, and stuck my head into curling iron _inferno_, I was finally ready to walk down the isle with Jasper (Emmett and Carlisle were 'Best Man' _and _Jasper volunteered) To marry the one and only person I could ever love for eternity, Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen.

"Jasper is Edward out." He shook his head. "Okay can you quickly give him this." I handed Jasper a beautifully gift wrapped box (Alice). Inside there was a wrist band/bracelet with

"Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen

&

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen"

Embroidered on one side with a wicked border and on the other side was the "infinity" sight to show how long I wanted to be with him.

When Jasper came back to my room he had a package that was for me from Edward. "He wants you to put it on before the ceremony," he was whispering and smiling real big.

When I opened the box I saw the most wonderful thing ever. It was a platinum picture frame and a wonderful pair of emerald and gold earrings that reminded me of his eyes. I started to tear up so I quickly told Jazz to help me take out the other earrings I had on and to put these in.

I was reviewing my vows with Alice real quick "-I swear to never forget that you are my soul mate and that for the rest of my life I am yours in every way-" Jasper stuck his head in the room "Uh, Bella we have to get going. The wedding is going to start in ten minutes, and we have to get into place."

When "Cannon in D major" blasted the line started moving one minute into the _nine_ minute song.

First were Esme and Carlisle to walk out of the back doors and into the beautifully decorated back yard.

Then Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice was small enough to pass as our hyper flower girl.

And then there were two.

I smiled up to Jasper then looked out. He was standing there as magnificently gorgeous as ever. I took a deep breath and walked out to see My Angel.

-x-X-x-

I walked in tune with the song. Slow.

_Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. etc..._ Until Jasper stopped bent over and hugged me, then went to stand with the rest of the best men. I saw Edward he extended his arm out to me, and just like a dream, He took my hand into his and the Father McCarty started.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to unite the two lives of Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony-" _Blah blah blah. _I stared at My Angel until it came time to say our vows.

"Isabella, why don't you start?"

All I could manage to choke out was "Okay" before I started reading my vows to Edward... _and_ everyone else.

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, today to be my husband. I swear before the lord to love and listen to you. I swear to never forget that you are my soul mate and that for the rest of my life I am yours in every way. I love you and for the rest of eternity-" I was tearing up and chuckling "I'll be there to help clean when Emmett comes over, get you out of shopping sprees with Alice, and I will be by your side helping fight off all the stray animals from the garden. Through better, or through worse... I'm yours." I was softly crying when I coughed up the words "Forever. I swear."

"Edward it's your turn." Father McCarthy spoke a little teary eyed from hearing my vows

"Okay." He cleared his throat and took an unnecessary breath. "I, Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, and my beloved wife. Today I swear to you my undivided and unconditional love. I too, will help you out of shopping sprees and instead of having you take all the responsibilities if desire not to lift a finger, I will see that all is done _for you_. I love you, Isabella. And to me you are _my first_ priority. Forever and always, for the rest of our existence."

He smiled at me the crooked smile I love.

"Okay I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride!"


	5. After Wedding Randomness! XP

**Thanx to _all_ the people that reviewed! ilya! The last chapter's _length_ was dedicated to you all!!The blasted computer and I have been up all night trying to write that chapter! lmfao! 24 hours whoo! **

_Previous Chapter:_

_He smiled at me the crooked smile I love._

_"Okay I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

* * *

Edward swept me up in a very short and passionate kiss.

I heard cheering and sniffles from behind me and immediately thought I was at the wrong wedding. Then Alice stood on one of the chairs and yelled "Now time for the PARTY and FOOD!!"

Everyone got up and went to the living room, which today was transformed into a dance floor _and_ a dining area. Edward still had his arm around my waist, "How does she do it?" He laughed and then whispered in my ear "Vampireism, Love."

When we got to our table we sat down then Renee approached me. "Hello, Edward. Hello Bella" _hold on did she say Bella or Isabella quietly?_

"Hey mom!" I got up to hug her.

"Sit, Bella."

"Okay." She took a seat next to me for a brief second to talk "Bella, I know that this is the most important day of your life and that I'm saying this a little late but, do you truly love him?"

I was dumbfounded by my mothers question, "Renee, did you not hear my vows? I really do love Edward, more than you can understand. Now excuse me but _we_ have a reception to enjoy" I got up to tell every one _our_ good news, then I suddenly felt pain in my lower abdomen.

"ow! Ow! OW!" I was clutching my stomach for dear life as I ran to the bathroom. Jasper sent waves of calm as I was emptying my stomach of all it's contents. When I was done sobbing and cleaning everything that was just dirtied, I headed back down stairs.

Edward definitely had to schedule a doctors appointment. As I reached the bottom step Edward came to my side and told me it was time for our first dance as 'Husband and Wife'.

Edward and I danced to "The Sleeping Beauty Waltz". And even though _I_ couldn't dance, Edward was very skilled and made me look like more of a klutz. With that said I fell a good two times, but Edward caught me the first and made the second one look like a very bad dip.

When dinner was served Carlisle approached me while passing me a plate of food.

"Bella dear, I think you need to come in tomorrow for a ultra sound" I nodded, "Are you sure these children are a few weeks old?" I nodded, "A few weeks should be right. Why?"

"Because they are growing at a very quick rate. Possibly because they are half vampire."

"Okay, so tomorrow I go for a check up?" Carlisle nodded and then walked back to his seat.

I looked at the food before me. It was different as the food on the menu, it was the foods I have been craving the most, Macaroni and Cheese, A Chicken Cesar Salad, and of course Triple Chocolate Cake.

My craving grew and I started to eat, Edward beside me was picking at pieces of the under done meat. Edward if you don't want any of the food dump it or send it to the Quileute guys with Seth," I pointed to Seth, he looked up from his steak and waved with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "See, he's willing to take that food!"

Edward just laughed at us both as he continued to pick at the center of the lump of meat.

As the wedding slowly died down I suddenly hear Rosalie, "Time To throw the bouquet!!" I turned to Edward "This was not planned! Do you know what comes _after_ I throw the bouquet!? The whole 'You have to take off my circlet thingy off with your mouth' thing!!"

A sly grin appeared on his lips. I walked away to the most isolated spot on the dance floor and heaved the bundle of mixed freesia, with its luscious white and purple blossoms, and pink and white roses.

The person to catch the flying flowers, to my surprise, was Emily but a flower got loose and Angela got that. Emily looked at Sam with love and adoration.

When the wedding was finally over I went up to our room, I was extremely,_ extremely _tired! I didn't even care that I was still in a two and a half thousand dollar dress, I calmly walked over to the bed and collapsed! The pillows and sheets were changed to softer, fluffier ones that enveloped me in poufy haven.

I barely noticed Edward come into the room until I felt two hands creep up neck. I yelped surprised of the chill that I forgot were his hands.

"Sorry, love," he said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to... scare you."

I looked at him in utter disbelief "Didn't you know it's bad to scare pregnant women, you jerk!?" He was scared and I had tears in my eyes, of course I was partially acting, it was nice to be alone with my _husband._ I started crying into his chest. "Shhh, Bella, shhh. I don't like to see you cry. I'm sorry I scared you, I really didn't mean to." His voice started to break.

I looked up at Edward it sounded like he was crying with no tears, "Edward, are you... c-c-crying?" I sniffled. He looked at me and kissed me. "I so did not mean to scare you," Edward held me tighter, "I just wanted to hold you, love, thats all."

"Awww. Edward I'm sorry I'm soo moody," I burst into very strange and Random laughter, "Imagine how Jasper's holding up!" I managed between fits of laughter. Soon enough I heard laughter coming from Edward and the hallway. Jasper burst in the room with a towel wrapped around him and his hair dripping.

"Shouldn't you guys be on a honey moon?"

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'll go now," I started to get off the bed so I can change into other clothes, more casual clothes, when Edward grabbed my wrist "Your not going anywhere except Alaska, I want you to meet the other coven, so when you get changed you're already acquainted.Hm?"

"Okay," Damn dazzling, "We'll go, but so will the rest of the family." I motioned to the rest of the open bed room door with a huge grin creeping onto my lips.

* * *

**Okay, it took me a _long_ time to update but in my defense this week was hell I had to**

**Party+48 hours no sleep+Baby sitting+ Bad ass Sunburn+ Shitty ass Sunburn+Car crash+ take my sis to Hialeah+ Hyper activeness -Equals- Long time to update and a very tired me. :\**

**The longness of this chapter is also dedicated to the reviewers and the favoriters and the alerters. ILYA. :D**


	6. 100 ways to say 'I Love You'

**Weee! I forgot this before I don't own Twilight or anything else just the 4 kids and extras!! XD ILYA!! **

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Okay," Damn dazzling, "We'll go, but so will the rest of the family." I motioned to the rest of the open bed room door with a huge grin creeping onto my lips._

* * *

"Alaska? Are we going to Alaska?" Alice burst from behind Jasper, I slightly nodded scared of what she was going to do now that she knew. "We _have _to shop, chicky!!"

"Not now, Alice," we have shopped so many times I knew all the cashiers by name at Nine West, "Tomorrow."

She gave me her best puppy dog pout at started whining, "Okay, we leave in two days, so we shop tomorrow then leave. I promise Alice we'll go shopping all day tomorrow... and you can buy me anything you want. Even maternity Clothes!!"

She was hyper at that point, she left the room to check all her credit card accounts for tomorrow, "Remember we need to buy food for me!!"

"YEA, Yea, yea" was all she replied. This is gonna be a long two days. "Don't you have that doctors appointment tomorrow?" Only Edward can interrupt my thoughts and remind me of 'my safety'.

"Yes I do. Umm Edward can you let me go to sleep and kick your brothers out."

He gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Anything for you love." I closed my eyes and lost myself in thought until I finally fell asleep.

**The next morning**

When I woke up I found a note on Edward's pillow:

**_"Bella, just for you.  
_**

**_English - I love you  
_**

**_Afrikaans - Ek het jou lief_**

**_Albanian - Te dua_**

**_Arabic - Ana behibak (to male)_**

**_Arabic - Ana behibek (to female)_**

**_Armenian - Yes kez sirumen_**

**_Bambara - M' bi fe_**

**_Bangla - Aamee tuma ke bhalo aashi_**

**_Belarusian - Ya tabe kahayu_**

**_Bisaya - Nahigugma ako kanimo_**

**_Bulgarian - Obicham te_**

**_Cambodian - Soro lahn nhee ah_**

**_Cantonese Chinese - Ngo oiy ney a_**

**_Catalan - T'estimo_**

**_Cheyenne - Ne mohotatse_**

**_Chichewa - Ndimakukonda_**

**_Corsican - Ti tengu caru (to male)_**

**_Creol - Mi aime jou_**

**_Croatian - Volim te_**

**_Czech - Miluji te_**

**_Danish - Jeg Elsker Dig_**

**_Dutch - Ik hou van jou_**

**_Esperanto - Mi amas vin_**

**_Estonian - Ma armastan sind_**

**_Ethiopian - Afgreki'_**

**_Faroese - Eg elski teg_**

**_Farsi - Doset daram_**

**_Filipino - Mahal kita_**

**_Finnish - Mina rakastan sinua_**

**_French - Je t'aime, Je t'adore_**

**_Frisian - Ik hâld fan dy_**

**_Gaelic - Ta gra agam ort_**

**_Georgian - Mikvarhar_**

**_German - Ich liebe dich_**

**_Greek - S'agapo_**

**_Gujarati - Hoo thunay prem karoo choo_**

**_Hiligaynon - Palangga ko ikaw_**

**_Hawaiian - Aloha Au Iaoe_**

**_Hebrew - Ani ohev otah (to female)_**

**_Hebrew - Ani ohev et otha (to male)_**

**_Hiligaynon - Guina higugma ko ikaw_**

**_Hindi - Hum Tumhe Pyar Karte hae_**

**_Hmong - Kuv hlub koj_**

**_Hopi - Nu' umi unangwa'ta_**

**_Hungarian - Szeretlek_**

**_Icelandic - Eg elska tig_**

**_Ilonggo - Palangga ko ikaw_**

**_Indonesian - Saya cinta padamu_**

**_Inuit - Negligevapse_**

**_Irish - Taim i' ngra leat_**

**_Italian - Ti amo_**

**_Japanese - Aishiteru_**

**_Kannada - Naanu ninna preetisuttene_**

**_Kapampangan - Kaluguran daka_**

**_Kiswahili - Nakupenda_**

**_Konkani - Tu magel moga cho_**

**_Korean - Sarang Heyo_**

**_Latin - Te amo_**

**_Latvian - Es tevi miilu_**

**_Lebanese - Bahibak_**

**_Lithuanian - Tave myliu_**

**_Malay - Saya cintakan mu / Aku cinta padamu_**

**_Malayalam - Njan Ninne Premikunnu_**

**_Mandarin Chinese - Wo ai ni_**

**_Marathi - Me tula prem karto_**

**_Mohawk - Kanbhik_**

**_Moroccan - Ana moajaba bik_**

**_Nahuatl - Ni mits neki_**

**_Navaho - Ayor anosh'ni_**

**_Norwegian - Jeg Elsker Deg_**

**_Pandacan - Syota na kita!!_**

**_Pangasinan - Inaru Taka_**

**_Papiamento - Mi ta stimabo_**

**_Persian - Doo-set daaram_**

**_Pig Latin - Iay ovlay ouyay_**

**_Polish - Kocham Ciebie_**

**_Portuguese - Eu te amo_**

**_Romanian - Te iubesc_**

**_Russian - Ya tebya liubliu_**

**_Scot Gaelic - Tha gra\dh agam ort_**

**_Serbian - Volim te_**

**_Setswana - Ke a go rata_**

**_Sign Language - ,\/  
(represents position of fingers when signing'I Love You')_**

**_Sindhi - Maa tokhe pyar kendo ahyan_**

**_Sioux - Techihhila_**

**_Slovak - Lubim ta_**

**_Slovenian - Ljubim te_**

**_Spanish - Te quiero / Te amo_**

**_Swahili - Ninapenda wewe_**

**_Swedish - Jag alskar dig_**

**_Swiss-German - Ich lieb Di_**

**_Surinam - Mi lobi joe_**

**_Tagalog - Mahal kita_**

**_Taiwanese - Wa ga ei li_**

**_Tahitian - Ua Here Vau Ia Oe_**

**_Tamil - Nan unnai kathalikaraen_**

**_Telugu - Nenu ninnu premistunnanu_**

**_Thai - Chan rak khun (to male)_**

**_Thai - Phom rak khun (to female)_**

**_Turkish - Seni Seviyorum_**

**_Ukrainian - Ya tebe kahayu_**

**_Urdu - mai aap say pyaar karta hoo_**

**_Vietnamese - Anh yeu em (to female)_**

**_Vietnamese - Em yeu anh (to male)_**

**_Welsh -'Rwy'n dy garu di_**

**_Yiddish - Ikh hob dikh_**

**_Yoruba - Mo ni fe_**

**_And if 100 ways isn't enough heres one more "You're going to the doctors, I love you. Muah ;)_**

**_-Edward_****_"_**

I folded up the note, "Only Edward, -sigh- sneaky, sexy ass, Dork!"

I walked downstairs to get breakfast and found Rosalie 'slaving over a hot stove' making me food and being all smiley. When I finished breakfast I started watching random sitcoms Renee and I used to watch when I got home from school like _Malcom in the Middle, The Simpsons, Thats 70's Show, and Scubs._

"Bella come on get ready!! We have a very busy schedule."

When Edward found me waddling off the couch all I could say was "Oh damn, I could definitely notice my stomach getting bigger. At this rate I'll give birth in barely a trimester!! " He just laughed and _I_ just growled. "Shut the fuck up, Edward, Does this amuse you? Am I like a clown?" I started crying, Why? I don't know.

"Oh yea, someone's for shiz pregnant."

"Shut Up, Emmett!!"

* * *

**Okay I know long time no type. I have been really screwed up. I keep on getting writers block and am working on two other stories and actually using a plot. Then again I only work on epiphanies, so yea. Sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to get something up before people forget about me and I them. Oh and if the shows I mentions weren't on at the time sorry I watch them alot.  
**


	7. Odd

**Okay I'm at my cuz's house bored half way to death and my uncle is very protective so this chapter is short-ish and not my best work in my fair opinion.**

_Previously:_

_"Oh yea, someone's for shiz pregnant."_

_"Shut Up, Emmett!!"_

* * *

Today was hectic and insane all thanks to Emmett!!

Supposedly this was today's schedule:

_Go to doctor Carlisle Cullen's Office for Ultra-sound  
Go to Wal-Mart for food for Honey Moon  
Go clothes Shopping for HoneyMoon with Alice and Rosalie  
Go to La Push to say bye to Jake_

But noo, Emmett changed everything on our list and came with us to the shopping mall. The hell that today was!!

Rose took me to Victoria's Secret to buy lingerie and bras for the pregnancy and _after_, if you catch my drift? So when we get there I go try on a nice silk and lace number when I'm done trying it on I find it fits a little too snug than it should. At that point Emmet hears my language walk up to the closest sales girl and asks "Hey, lady, my little sister needs this in a bigger size. She's sort of round in the fetus area."

The lady was so weirded out by that she just brought me. the three biggest sizes they had and walked away to a smoking break. I was thinking she didn't get much or even know that sex leads to this.

After one long string of profanities I found the cutest pieces!

The first one was cute, sexy, and electric blue. The second piece was red, fierce, and Sexy. The third piece was pink, frilly, had black bows, and SEXY. The rest were just cute and lacey.

While looking for lotions and accessories I kept humming Jonas Brothers and Metro Station songs and in the middle of _Disco_ I suddenly wanted _carne asada _and _chimichuri sauce_.

"Hmm. Odd."

_--_ **Roughly about 45 minutes later** _--_

"Wow. They spent how much on food?" Edward and I stared at the mountain of boxes and bags of food. As reached for a bag of Doritos I shrugged, "I got stuck in the bathroom puking. Bleh."

I felt two icey hands lace their way around my waist and smiled as one hand trailed to the rapid growing bump.

* * *


End file.
